Sentimentos
by edwardbradley
Summary: Peeta e Gale começam um romance, que infelizmente não durou muito. Ele precisou deixá-lo para lutar ao lado de Katniss na 75ª edição dos Jogos Vorazes. O Sentimento por Gale, no entanto, não estava morto, então Peeta escreve, para ele mesmo, um relato de sobre seus sentimentos e sua relação com Gale divido em três partes. O que Peeta estaria escondendo de todos?


Capítulo Único: O Relato Do Garoto Em Chamas

Parte 1 – O Beijo

Katniss. A Garota Em Chamas. A garota tributo do distrito onde eu moro que lutou comigo na 74ª Edição dos Jogos Vorazes. A garota por quem acabei me apaixonando... Eu não tinha certeza se ela me amava de volta. Ela demonstrava me amar, mas era apenas para as câmeras, já que após o que aconteceu durante os jogos nós precisávamos sustentar o romance, pelo menos para o público. Eu não queria que fosse apenas frente às câmeras, mas atrás delas também. Katniss não parecia pensar da mesma forma.

Gale e Katniss estavam se encontrando escondidos. Não podiam ser vistos juntos e, claro, ela não me disse. Não precisava. Não me devia satisfações já que éramos apenas namorados quando estávamos nos apresentando para o público, mas também não precisou. Eu não sou idiota. Sei muito bem ler as entrelinhas.

Como se a vida amorosa dos vencedores dos Jogos Vorazes não estivesse "boa" o suficiente, os pacifistas não estavam pegando leve, pelo contrário. Pareciam sensíveis ao toque como um celular _touchscreen_. Qualquer ação, mesmo que inofensiva, poderia resultar em chibatadas ou em casos extremos, execução. Gale e Katniss acabaram se envolvendo numa das primeiras confusões com os pacifistas mais extremos e foi preciso que eu e Haymitch intervíssemos e ainda assim, o capitão não ficou satisfeito por nos ver saindo vivos, mesmo após ter descarregado o chicote em Gale.

Agora, após ter sido bem tratado por amigos, Gale adormecia em cima de uma mesa velha enquanto Katniss o fazia companhia. Quando eu me aproximei, os dois estavam se beijando. Ao perceber que era eu, quem se aproximava, ambos se acalmaram, pois estavam com medo de o segredo deixar de ser segredo.

- O não cumprimento.

- Tudo bem, Katniss. Você pode descansar um pouco eu fico com ele aqui.

Nem eu mesmo pude acreditar no que havia dito. Eu? Ficar com Gale? Sozinho? Enquanto ainda estávamos vivos? Hã?

- Obrigado. Vou pegar um pouco de gelo.

Eu acenei com a cabeça em resposta enquanto Gale virava-se a cabeça para o outro lado, provavelmente descontente por ficar na minha companhia dali em diante.

Sentei-me ao lado do rapaz observando Katniss sair do cômodo. Ela fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho. Revirei os olhos. Ela estava sendo cuidadosa em relação ao namorado secreto dela mesmo sabendo que estava presa a mim.

Ela conseguia ignorar o que passávamos juntos, eu não. Aliás, o que ela viu naquele Gale? O cara é sem sal nem açúcar! Eu lutei nos Jogos e – graças à ela – sou um dos vencedores. Gale era um zé-ninguém enquanto eu era adorado por multidões, principalmente na capital.

Afastei tais pensamentos da minha mente quando passei a reparar nas marcas que ficaram na pele do rapaz à minha frente. As chibatas haviam sido piores do que eu imaginava. Claro que tinham sido! Eu estava ao lado dele enquanto ele urrava ao ser tratado quando eu o carreguei para casa.

Balancei a cabeça rapidamente. Surpreso comigo mesmo. Assustado, até. Não era de hoje que eu vinha reparando em Gale e isso estava ficando cada vez mais estranho. Outro dia me vi pensando nele enquanto tomava banho. Cheguei até a ficar excitado só de pensar nele. Como é que eu poderia ficar excitado por pensar em Gale?

Permiti-me afundar na cadeira um pouco mais. O frio estava me incomodando assim como o volume crescente nas partes baixas. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Novamente?

Assoprei fumaça pela boca com vontade. Nervoso comigo mesmo por estar excitado mais uma vez e pelo mesmo motivo. Eu estava nervoso e o frio não estava ajudando. Aliás, como é que Gale aguentava ficar sem camisa em cima daquela mesa velha que provavelmente estava mais gelada do que o próprio gelo?

Eu encarei as costas nuas e cheias de marcas das chibatadas. Eu queria tocá-las. Como se pudesse entender Gale ou talvez sentir o que ele sentiu em relação ao capitão que o açoitava na praça.

Eu toquei.

Gale se contorceu e gemeu alto.

- O que diabos você está fazendo?

Ele falou com a voz rouca e falhando gradativamente. Ele virou o rosto para me encarar, mas ainda com o resto do corpo inerte sobre a mesa, enquanto nos fitávamos profundamente.

- Peeta? – Ele me chamou, despertando-me dos meus pensamentos.

- Hã? Desculpe.

- Por que você me tocou?

- Desculpe. Eu estava apenas...

- Apenas o que?

Admirando seu corpo? Não. Eu não falaria aquilo. Jamais! Eu nem ia tocar naquela maldita cicatriz, quando vi, minha mão – e curiosidade – já haviam feito todo o trabalho.

- Desculpe! Nossa... Você está pior do que os pacifistas. Não pode nem te encostar. Eu, ein!

Cruzei meus braços olhando para os lados evitando o olhar curioso de Gale, que por sua vez franzia a testa como se isso o permitisse entender o que se passava em minha mente. Bom, se ele conseguisse talvez eu devesse pergunta-lo, já que nem eu sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, lutando para permanecer de olhos abertos. Queria dormir outra vez, mas aproveitei a chance para judiar um pouco dele como vingança por ele ter Katniss e eu não.

- Mais ou menos. Não se preocupe, coisa de ganhador dos jogos.

- Sinto muito pela cena que você viu quando chegou – ele falou num tom terno e calmo. Ele mordeu minha isca. Continuaria lutando para permanecer acordado.

- Nah! Tudo bem. Quem não prefere o famoso Gale?

- O quê? Você está...

- Com ciúmes? Não. – Eu podia sentir o sangue circular na veias em meu rosto. Estava começando a ficar vermelho. Por quê? Eu tinha sim, ciúmes da Katniss, mas não iria admitir.

Eu voltei a encarar Gale, que estava quase se sucumbindo à vontade de dormir, mesmo com todo o frio que fazia dentro daquele casebre. Meus olhos miraram involuntariamente a boca de Gale. Eu podia ver o vapor saindo de sua boca, passando entre seus lábios ressecados pelo frio.

Com os olhos quase fechados, Gale me viu inclinando-me e perguntou "_Peeta. O que você está fazendo?"_ e acho que tentou falar mais alguma coisa, porém era difícil fazê-lo quando a minha língua invadia a sua boca e nossos lábios se tocavam com movimentos suaves. Gale já estava machucado demais e eu não queria parecer um desesperado – mesmo estando.

Quando eu terminei de beijá-lo, percebi que ele caíra no sono outra vez. Eu sorri para mim mesmo, com os dedos em meus lábios.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Nem eu estava acreditando. Não era possível que eu o tivesse beijado, e pior: gostado! – Eu devo estar ficando maluco. – Eu falava comigo mesmo, provavelmente com cara de "bobo alegre".

Parte 2 - Em Casa

À medida que se aproximava o dia da Colheita, mais o meu nervosismo aumentava. Desde o beijo que eu dei em Gale, nós não nos falamos mais. Ele provavelmente quer manter distância com medo de ser molestado. Eu não sou um tarado, se era o que ele pensava.

Ouvi alguém bater na porta. Levantei, dispersando-me dos meus pensamentos e revirando os olhos. Estava frio e naquele dia eu estava com preguiça de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Oi, Peeta. – Disse Katniss, com sua costumeira expressão de preocupação no rosto.

- Oi, Katniss. Quer entrar? – Falei apontando para o interior da casa.

- Não, obrigada. Eu só queria saber se você falou alguma coisa com o Gale. Ele está estranho.

- Ele _é_ estranho. – Falei sem pensar.

- Você está com ciúmes?

Cruzei os braços olhando para os lados. Estava tão na cara assim que eu estava com ciúmes do Gale da Katniss?

- Claro que não! – Eu podia sentir que estava ficando vermelho – Talvez um pouco. – Meu coração disparou.

- Você não tinha o direito! Deveria aprender a cuidar da sua vida.

- Você por acaso se esqueceu de que eu e você estamos nesse barco juntos? Eu tenho sentimentos, Katniss. Eu não sou uma máquina chique como essas da capital. Eu percebo o que está a minha volta e absorvo enquanto você fica repudiando tudo o que vê pela frente que não seja sua família ou o seu namoradinho!

Explodi, batendo a porta e deixando Katniss com cara de tacho. Ela continuou batendo na porta, gritando comigo, mas eu não ouvi. Não queria ouvir. Ela ficou lá. Gritava e batia como se fosse um animal faminto e eu, a última carne no mundo, até perceber que eu não queria e nem iria falar com ela.

À noite, após um bom banho. Fiquei sentado na minha poltrona assistindo à televisão, completamente agasalhado. De olho nas principais notícias da Capital. Ou tentava. Meus pensamentos me levavam à Gale. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no nosso beijo. No beijo que _eu_ dei.

Ouvi alguém bater na porta outra vez.

Será que Katniss voltara para gritar comigo? Eu tinha sido rude com ela. Devia-lhe desculpas. Pensando em me desculpar, levantei-me e fui até a porta.

- Eu estou sim com ciúmes, então desculpe por...

Gale sorriu para mim.

- Você estava com ciúmes!

- O que foi agora?

Ele não respondeu. Ainda bem, porque ao invés de palavras eu ganhei um beijo. Gale havia avançado contra a minha boca, invadindo com sua língua. Um beijo quente e forte. Eu não me preocupei em beijá-lo – ou ser beijado – com a fúria que Gale usava. Ele já havia melhorado e estávamos na minha casa.

Eu o puxei para dentro e fechei a porta. Meus parentes não estavam em casa, então nos jogamos no sofá velho que ficava de frente para a televisão.

Parecia que nossas bocas não poderiam ficar longe uma da outra por mais de um ou dois segundos. Durante essas rápidas pausas para respirar, pegar um fôlego, eu o encarava nos olhos, que pareciam querer incendiar-me.

Quando o calor do momento passou e nós dois nos acalmamos, ficamos abraçados no sofá. Gale me abraçava, descansando um dos braços em meu peito, enquanto eu usava uma de suas coxas como apoio para minha cabeça.

- Por que você fez isso? – Perguntei curioso

- Isso o que?

- Veio até a minha casa e começou a me beijar do nada.

- Eu não sei explicar direito, mas... Quando você me beijou naquele dia, uma sensação maravilhosa percorreu meu corpo.

- _Ele_ ficou de pé? – Brinquei rindo – Aposto que ficou.

Nós dois rimos.

- Eu estou brincando. Eu entendi o que você quis dizer...

- Eu fiquei pensando no que aconteceu. Nem os beijos da Katniss são tão...

- Good?

- É. – Ele confirmou com a cabeça, olhando-me por cima e sorrindo para mim. – Como foi você que me beijou, imaginei que você deveria ter sentido o mesmo.

- Senti um arrepio pelo corpo todo e fiquei rindo sozinho antes da Katniss chegar.

Ele passava a mão em meu cabelo, deixando-me cada vez mais sonolento. Em algum momento, pude sentir seus lábios tocando os meus uma vez mais e quando percebi, havia adormecido e Gale desaparecido.

Parte Final – Sozinho

Os meus encontros com Gale eram poucos e curtos. Nem ele e nem eu queríamos que os outros soubessem sobre nós dois, porque, achávamos que seria melhor para todo mundo. Além disso, Katniss era a melhor amiga de Gale e, recentemente, namorada. Vez ou outra, ele falou em deixa-la para ficar comigo. Eu o repreendi, dizendo que precisávamos de mais tempo para pensar, mas Gale achava que eu estava era com medo e/ou vergonha de chama-lo de namorado na frente dos outros quando na verdade eu estava apenas pensando no que era melhor para nós.

Naquele ano, teria a 75ª edição dos Jogos Vorazes, seria o Massacre Quaternário. Presidente Snow anunciou que os tributos selecionados no dia da Colheita seriam sorteados entre os tributos que venceram os jogos anteriores. No meu distrito estavam inclusos eu, Katniss e Haymitch.

- Você vai jogar outra vez. – Disse Gale quando eu o encontrei na floresta.

- Sim. Se Haymitch for escolhido, irei no lugar dele. Provavelmente Katniss também fez algum trato com ele, mas eu cheguei antes.

- Então pode ser que eu nunca mais te veja.

Gale se aproximou de mim, fitando-me com seus seu olhar penetrante e sua feição de preocupação. Eu estava falando demais. Eu nunca fui bom com essas coisas. Eu e ele estávamos longe de todos e dos lugares que ele e Katniss costumavam ir. Eu queria um pouco de privacidade com o rapaz que eu amava, será que era pedir muito?

Ele levantou meu queixo e me beijou, porém parou ao sentir a lágrima que eu deixei escorrer.

- O que foi?

- Me desculpe. Eu sou um péssimo namorado. – E as outras lágrimas vieram. – Eu não devia ter pedido à você que me esperasse.

- Por que não?

- Eu e Katniss vamos nos casar. O Presidente Snow está de olho nela e, provavelmente em mim e em você também. Ela disse que Snow viu vocês se beijando.

- Você quer terminar comigo?

E as lágrimas aumentaram.

Como se já não fosse o suficiente um homem chorar na frente de outro homem. Eu não podia discutir. Nem que eu quisesse. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Era como se tivesse um paredão dividindo minha mente ao meio e impedindo a passagem de informações.

Gale me abraçou e começamos a caminhar lado a lado.

- Acredito que esse é o nosso último encontro. – Nós subimos um pequeno monte ali, passamos por alguns arbustos e atrás de duas árvores havia uma pequena entrada. Uma miniatura de caverna do tamanho de um banheiro e a altura era quase a mesma do meu namorado. – Vamos fazer deste encontro o mais especial que já tivemos.

"Eu tenho o costume de ficar aqui sozinho, quando quero pensar ou quando me aborreço com a Katniss, o que começou a acontecer com frequência." Ele explicou.

No canto havia uma tigela com pães esfarelados e uma garrafa de água. Gale sentou-se no chão, num tapete escuro, que eu não reparei como era. Minha mente não processava mais nada a não ser Gale.

Ele me chamou para deitar-me ali no chão, ao lado dele e eu o fiz, sorrindo, por estar com a pessoa que eu amava, sem me preocupar com Jogos, segredos e etc...

- Então essa será a última vez que nos tocamos e por isso eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito.

- Eu também te amo muito.

Fitamo-nos por alguns segundos e foi então eu senti seus lábios pressionando-se contra os meus. Sua língua invadindo minha boca. Sua mão, escorregando pelos meus braços, indo até minhas costas e depois até uma de minhas nádegas, onde ele apertou e me puxou para perto ainda me beijando, quase sem parar para respirar. Quando nossas bocas descolaram-se, tiramos nossas blusas e depois, o resto de nossas roupas.

Aquele dia foi inesquecível e a última vez que eu pude falar diretamente e sem segredos com Gale. Eu o amava, mas era preciso deixa-lo ir, já que eu estaria indo para uma possível viagem sem volta. O bom é que eu não me arrependo de nenhum momento que passamos juntos, principalmente este na pequena caverna porque eu estava com quem eu mais gostaria de estar. Eu e Gale poderíamos não ficar juntos para sempre ou como um casal deve, de fato, ficar, mas fomos mais felizes do que muito casal que promete o "para sempre". Eu amei Gale e fui para a Capital contente, por saber que ele também me amava mesmo que nossa relação tenha sido menor do que o pênis dele.


End file.
